


Punishment

by Yu_Kagami



Series: Haikyuu Angst oneshots/twoshots (Lets torture Hinata) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karasuno Family, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Self-Harm, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, just some scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Kagami/pseuds/Yu_Kagami
Summary: Hinata forgot his PTSD meds.The team comforts him when he has a panic attack.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Haikyuu Angst oneshots/twoshots (Lets torture Hinata) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 391





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings are in the tags, read it at your own risk.

"I am sorry."

Almost inaudible words slipped out of the short middle blocker's in a mere whispery tone as soon as the door was shut and the team was in their shared room. Shouyou looked down in vain, his fist clenched tightly and nails were digging in his palm as they clawed out his skin slowly. The team turned around and looked at their frightened teammate, all of them and even Tsukishima's expression scrunched up in confusion.

"I am sorry, for being useless today."

Shouyou repeated his words, father always wanted him to state his mistake when their was silence before punishment ensues, the longer he speak, the longer the list of his punishment will be, since according to father, it means that he had made more mistake today.

When Shouyou didn't receive another answer, he tried again, this time his voice was a bit more broken than usual.

"I am sorry I couldn't block that ball, I am sorry I couldn't spike harder, I am sorry I couldn't recieve that spike, I am sorry I missed the serve, I am sorry."

Silence hit him again, nobody dared to speak as droplets of blood seeped through Shouyou's injured palm. The tension in the room was an unpleasant feeling, everyone was suddenly frozen in time except for Shouyou who was still trembling uncontrollably.

"Hinata?"

Sugawara decided to be the bigger person and broke the uncomfortable quiet apart, he stepped towards his fear struck underclassman hesitantly and as he approached, Shouyou feel his anxiety spiking higher and he was desperately trying to keep his quickening breathing in control.

"Hinata, what is wrong?"

Shouyou was looked up to meet the worried gaze of his vice captain, confusion was written all over his expression. He had been bad today, he made a mistake, he wasn't perfect he deserved to be punished so why was everyone looking at him pitifully? They should be mad at him, they should be punishing him, he deserves punishment, he need the punishment.

"Why are you guys? Just standing there."

Sugawara didn't like where this conversation was going, he reached out to Shouyou and to his surprise, the shorter boy didn't flinch away despite how obviously frightened he is, he stood that looking at the ground with a despisal glare, as if he was bracing for something.

"No, Hinata, what is wrong? Why are you apologising? It is normal to miss spikes and receives, all of us had done it, you weren't performing bad today either, so why?"

When the impact of harsh words didn't come, Shouyou was taken aback, he had gotten comfort instead of anger, this is all wrong, he should be punished, he had been bad, why are they being kind? Is this a lure to manipulate him? What is going on? Why isn't anyone shouting at him?

"No, no... Sugawara-senpai I was bad, I made mistakes! I need to be punished, why aren't you mad?! Why aren't you guys yelling at me? Why aren't you guys hitting me? What's wrong? Just hit me already!"

Shouyou was able to croaked his words out hoarsely, he didn't dare to meet anyone's gazes, he was just scared and confused, he didn't understand why nobody was punishing him, he was bad! What is going on?

"Hinata, we would never hit or yell at you for missing a ball in volleyball, that is literally how the sport works."

A new voice entered the grieving conversation between the two, the tone of it matched Sugawara, Daichi was just as concerned as Sugawara was, he wasn't a pyschologist but even so, anyone could tell that it was definitely abnormal for someone to think they have to be physically punished for mistakes.

"No, no no no, that isn't right I am supposed to be punished!"

Shouyou yelled out frustratingly before scratching at his arms frantically and ripping out his skin pieces after pieces, until he could find his red flesh and see rivers of crimson decorating his pale arms. The team watched the gory scene in shock and Sugawara immediately acted before anyone else and held Shouyou's hands away.

"Hinata stop! Please, nobody is mad at you, so please, don't hurt yourself."

Sugawara gently took Shouyou's hands in his and massaged his wounded palms softly, he didn't comment when he saw tears seeping out of this younger player, he just held him tightly and soothed him into a motherly embrace.

"I am sorry..."

Shouyou whimpered out between ugly sobbing. Sugawara didn't let go of him when he spoke, he continued to pat his fluffy hair softly.

"It is okay, you have nothing to be sorry for."

The team were still looking at the collapsed pair and surprisingly the first between the onlookers to speak was Kageyama.

"Oi, boke, nobody can receive every single ball in volleyball. Don't be ridiculous, you are fine, I am not even mad."

The others seemed to take Kageyama's speech as courage to comfort Shouyou too.

"Yeah Shouyou! I thought you did amazing!"

Nishinoya chipped in energetically with a big grin.

"Yeah Hinata! You were hella manly!"

Tanaka followed up to Nishinoya's statement.

"None of us are mad at you."

"Hinata, I don't know what assholes hurt you before but we would never ever hit you okay?"

"Nobody deserves punishment, especially over something as little as this, Shirmpy."

"Yeah like Tsukki said! So don't be bothered over it, you did good!"

The rest of the team also added positive comments of their own and the tension from earlier was finally gone. Sugawara caressed his fingers between Shouyou's soft locks and hugged him tighter.

"See Hinata? None of us are mad okay?"

He muttered close to Shouyou's ears, Shouyou leaned into his touch like a cat and the team smiled at the adorable sight, Nishinoya jumped into Shouyou and cuddled himself close to his junior, Tanaka joined Nishinoya immediately and the other members also joined in the hug, even Tsukishima and Kageyama.

Forget the past, this was his safe place now, and so Shouyou laughed delightfully.


End file.
